El Hombre Que Yo Amo
by CullenGirlMx
Summary: Bella se enamoró de quien menos imaginaba, ¡El mejor amigo de su hermano! Ella aceptó ese sentimiento, pero las cosas nunca salen como uno espera ¿Podrán Bella y Edward tener una historia juntos o son demasiadas barreras las que los separan? BxE All Human/Todos Humanos
1. El Hombre Que Yo Amo

**_"El hombre que yo amo _****_siempre sabe todo_**  
**_no sabe de enojos, no entiende rencores _**  
**_él arregla todo con sabiduría, _****_con solo mirarme me alegra la vida _**  
**_El hombre que yo amo _****_camina en mi mente, _**  
**_es mi único ídolo entre tanta gente, _**  
**_él hace una fiesta con mi pelo suelto, _**  
**_ladrón de mis sueños duende de mi almohada..."_**

**_Myriam Hernández - El Hombre Que Yo Amo_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hace 6 años (Bella tiene 17 años)**

*Toc Toc Toc*

Al momento que escuché alguien llegando a la casa me apuré a ser yo quien abriera la puerta, yo sabía ya quién estaba detrás de ella, nunca fallaba, siempre llegaba a la misma hora: las 4 de la tarde. No importaba que la visita no fuese para mí, lo que importaba era que definitivamente yo era quien más disfrutaba con su presencia.

Una vez más, como cada día desde que mi hermano entró a la preparatoria él estaba aquí. Verlo siempre era fascinante, y sus saludos… bueno, ya verán de qué hablo. Abrí la puerta inmediatamente y me encontré con el hombre de mis sueños, el hombre que hace mucho tiempo había decidido que sería para mí.

"¡Hola hermosa!" Me tomó entre sus brazos y me dio un apretón fuerte con ese cuerpo musculoso que siempre me ha fascinado, escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello, y si no supiera que es completamente imposible, juraría que él disfrutaba el saludo tanto como yo "¿Está Emmett en la casa?" Me soltó cuidadosamente y me miró con aquellos ojos verdes que me derritieron al instante, definitivamente eso no había cambiado con el tiempo.

"No está, pero hace media hora me mandó un mensaje diciendo que ya venía para acá así que debe llegar en cualquier momento" le sonreí casualmente y lo invité a sentarse en la sala mientras esperábamos a mi hermano.

Platicamos acerca de todo y a la vez de nada, cosas banales, algunas sin sentido pero bastante entretenidas. No me di cuenta que durante nuestra plática nos fuimos acercando tanto, hasta que quedamos frente a frente. Recuerdo bien esa última pregunta que me hizo…

"Y ¿qué tal va la escuela?" me lo dijo con un tono serio

"Muy bien, el próximo año entraré a la Universidad "Contesté entusiasmada

Se quedó mirándome por unos segundos y luego murmuró despacio "Dios, cómo ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido" siguió mirándome fijamente y me perdí completamente en su mirada.

Fue hasta el momento en que escuchamos a Emmett entrar a la casa que rompimos el contacto visual "¡Ya estoy en casa!" Gritó tal vez pensando que yo estaba encerrada en mi cuarto. "Ya nos dimos cuenta, no hace falta que nos aturdas" le contesté riendo

"¡Hey! No creí que ya hubieras llegado Edward" le dijo a su amigo mientras pasaba detrás del sillón y me despeinaba el cabello con una mano "Hola hermanita" me reí y me puse de pie para evitar que mi hermano enmarañara aún más mi cabello rebelde.

"Creo que ustedes deberían irse a terminar sus pendientes mientras yo hago la comida, así dejan de hacerme perder mi tiempo" dije bromeando e inconscientemente le guiñé el ojo a Edward quien estaba de frente hacia mí, obviamente Emmett no se percató _¡Gracias al cielo!_

Edward me dio una sonrisa de esas que me encantaban y que definitivamente eran su encanto personal "Cierto, me muero de hambre" bromeó al tiempo que caminaban hacia las escaleras hacia el cuarto de mi hermano, a la distancia me pareció escuchar una risita y yo me quedé sola suspirando.

Me aventé de espaldas en el sillón como en esas películas románticas, solo que yo no corrí con la misma suerte y me golpeé la cabeza contra el apoyabrazos de madera. Me sobé la cabeza por casi 10 minutos hasta que casi pasó el dolor, justo cuando iba a poner todos los ingredientes de la comida juntos, sonó el teléfono.

"¿Hola?" contesté "Hola Bella" saludó mi cuñada quien es también mi mejor amiga desde que comenzó su relación con mi hermano, cuando yo tenía 13 años "Rose, adivina quién está en la casa" suspiré por millonésima vez ese día

"A juzgar por la hora que es y por tu suspiro, no debe ser nadie más que Edward, ¿verdad?" me contestó simpáticamente, por supuesto que entre nosotras había mucha confianza y sabía de mi amor platónico por el mejor amigo de mi hermano

"Sí, ¿Cómo adivinaste?" le pregunté riendo, ella dio un fuerte suspiró y me dijo "¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Por qué hoy te escucho más emocionada?" Esa fue la petición que esperaba que me hiciera todo este rato.

Así, mientras yo hacía la comida, el amor de mi vida y mi hermano hacían sus deberes en el piso de arriba, le conté santo y seña a la única persona digna de mi entera confianza. Ella y mi hermano, pero claro, hay algunas cosas que es imposible platicar con él…

**.**

**.**

**Hace 4 años (Bella tiene 19 años)**

Hoy me enteré de algo que me tiene muy triste, ¡Edward tiene novia! No es que jamás haya tenido una, pero esta es extremadamente hermosa, incluso para las mujeres, entre nosotras no hay ni siquiera punto de comparación… creo que se llama Tanya o algo así, es alta, muy delgada, con cabello largo y rubio un poco ondulado. Yo no siquiera pensaba que ese era el tipo de mujeres que a él le gustaban.

No me queda más que aguantarme los celos que me provoca esa relación, al fin y al cabo, algo más que una amistad entre Edward y yo es completamente imposible, siempre lo he sabido, siempre ha sido así… Por cierto, estoy en la Universidad estudiando Literatura Comparativa ¡Yaaay me!

**.**

**.**

**El año pasado (Bella tiene 22 años)**

Hoy soy una mujer graduada, trabajando en una editorial muy importante en Seattle, me encanta mi trabajo, tengo todo lo que podría pedir, mi propio carro, mi propio departamento y cualquier cosa que el dinero pueda comprar pero me falta un hombre. Mi hombre. Ese hombre al que años atrás elegí para mí y que no me daría por vencida hasta que estuviéramos unidos para siempre, con todas las de la ley porque estoy segura que él corresponde mis sentimientos.

El único inconveniente es la relación que tiene con Tanya, son muchos años los que llevan juntos, me preocupa, ¿Y qué tal si es algo más serio de lo que pensé? Nada como el tiempo para dar la respuesta pero yo no pienso dejar de luchar por él.

**.**

**.**

**Actualidad (Bella tiene 23 años)**

Invierno, la estación perfecta para regresar a Forks, sobre todo para navidad. Todo esto es excelente, ya que estoy aquí aprovecharé para ver a Edward y ponerme al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado durante mi ausencia.

Qué raro que Emmett y Rosalie no están en la casa. Ah, olvidé mencionarlo, ella vive aquí en la casa con mi hermano desde hace 2 años, me encanta la idea de tenerla todo el tiempo tan cerca, siempre que vengo nos quedamos hasta altas horas de la madrugada viendo películas románticas y comiendo palomitas con nuestras pijamas puestas.

Al ver que nadie estaba en la casa, abrí la puerta y metí mis cosas a mi recámara, después bajé a la sala y me puse a ver la televisión. No sé a qué hora me quedé dormida pero desperté al escuchar voces murmurando.

"Cuidate mucho" Susurró Rosalie "Siempre lo hago" respondió Emmett en voz baja también, seguramente creían que yo aún estaba dormida "te esperaremos para comer" Susurró Rosalie

"Lo esperarás tú, por que al menos yo sí quiero alcanzar algo de comida" Bromemé adormilada

"Hermanita, despertaste al fin. Son las 10 de la mañana" Me miró sonriente mi hermano

"Pues habría despertado más temprano si no me hubiese desvelado esperándolos" me quejé "A todo esto, ¿Dónde estaban?"

"Estábamos en la boda, qué mal que no pudiste llegar a tiempo" me contestó casualmente y mi corazón se saltó un latido. Algo andaba mal por aquí.

"¿De qué boda me estás hablando?" contesté confundida, haciendo memoria de cualquier plática anterior que pudiese haber tenido con él o con Rosalie, pero nada parecía encajar

"Parece que todavía estás adormilada, pero no tengo tiempo para hacerte recordar, tengo que ir de urgencia a la oficina" Miró al reloj en su muñeca "Estoy seguro de que Rosalie estará encantada de contarte todo con lujo de detalles" Miré a mi cuñada quien parecía nerviosa mientras se despedía con un beso de mi hermano.

En cuanto Emmett salió por la puerta, Rosalie la cerró y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina "qué te gustaría desayunar Bella? Hay huevos, pan tostado…"

"¡Espera!" detuve su obvia evasión del tema y su caminata por la cocina

"Serías tan amable de explicarme ¿De qué maldita boda me estaba hablando Emmett?" Le exigí frustrada.

"Bella, yo…" se retrajo con sus palabras

"Dime qué está pasando, Rosalie, por favor" le exigí una vez más, claramente mi paciencia no daba para más

Suspiró profundamente antes de mirarme y contestar "Perdóname Bella, yo no quería ocultártelo… pero él me pidió que lo hiciera y sinceramente…"

"¡HABLA YA!" Le grité completamente desesperada por tanto preámbulo

Fue entonces cuando me gritó las palabras que todos estos años había temido escuchar más que nada en este mundo.

"¡Edward se casó ayer en la tarde!, ¿contenta?" Me quedé helada con la boca abierta

_En ese momento el mundo se detuvo para mí…_


	2. Claro Que Sé Perder

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de la boca de Rosalie me quedé estática, no sé si paso mucho tiempo o tan solo fueron unos segundos, lo único que sé es que al volver al presente mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Bella… ¿Estás bien?" podía escuchar la voz preocupada de mi cuñada pero me era imposible moverme.

_Se casó, se casó, lo perdí para siempre… _era lo único que pasaba por mi mente "_Eso no puede ser, él nunca fue tuyo_" contestaba otra voz en mi interior.

Mis planes, mis sueños, la esperanza… ya no quedaba nada más que hacer por él, ahora había un papel de por medio.

"Bella me estás preocupando, contéstame" dijo Rosalie, y como arte de magia mis brazos se movieron y los envolví alrededor de mi torso, cubriéndome en un abrazo que necesitaba, comencé a sollozar sin consuelo.

"Se casó… Yo creí… No puede ser" palabras entrecortadas salían de mi boca mientras mi cuñada me abrazaba y me llevaba hacia el sillón de la sala "Rosalie no puede ser, apenas el mes pasado hablé contigo y me contaste que las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien… ¿Qué pasó entonces?" me encontraba más tranquila ahora pero no podía dejar de sentir como si me hubiesen pateado el estómago.

"Bella, para serte sincera yo fui las más sorprendida cuando recibimos esa invitación para la boda hace dos semanas" me explicó "Todo fue tan rápido, tan repentino"

"¿Y por qué yo no me enteré de nada?" le cuestioné "Rosalie, nosotras hablamos por teléfono casi todos los días, incluso cuando no nos llamamos, nos mandamos mensajes de texto" ahora me sentía traicionada por quien había sido mi mejor amiga durante todos estos años, la persona a quien le he contado hasta mis más íntimos secretos… Y ella no había sido capaz de decirme que el hombre que yo amo estaba a punto de casarse.

Quizás incluso si me lo hubiese dicho yo no podría hacer nada, pero de todas formas, yo tenía derecho de saber.

Rosalie se quedó callada un momento meditando quizás sus próximas palabras "No fui yo quien decidió no contártelo Bella, fue él…"

"¡¿Emmett se enteró? ¿Pero qué le dijiste? ¿Cómo reaccinó? Seguro pensó lo peor!" Mi corazón, que olvidé que seguía dentro de mí, latió rápidamente mientras esperaba la respuesta a mis cuestionamientos.

"No fue Emmett quien me pidió que te mintiera acerca de la boda, él ni siquiera se lo imagina… fue Edward mismo quien no quiso que te enteraras" me dijo en tono compasivo.

"Pero, ¿por qué? Nosotros nos llevamos muy bien, ¿qué pudo hacerle pensar que yo no querría estar el día de su boda?" La miré tristemente.

"No conozco sus motivos, solamente te puedo decir que él me pidió que por favor no te dijera nada hasta que la fecha hubiera pasado" se quedó callada un momento "Aunque para serte sincera, no creo que él esperara que te enteraras tan pronto" se quedó un momento pensativa.

"Ya lo creo que no" susurré y nos quedamos las dos en un silencio total que me permitió recuperar la calma y serenarme.

"¿Pero a Emmett no le pareció sospechoso que yo no viniera para la boda de mi, 'amigo inseparable de la adolescencia'? Él y yo también hablamos por teléfono, no tan seguido como tú y yo, pero no puedo creer que en dos semanas no me haya comentado nada" externé las palabras en cuando llegaron a mi mente, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había formado en la casa.

"Perdóname Bella. Tuve que mentirle" agachó la mirada antes de hablar "Luego de que recibimos la invitación hablé contigo, ese día que te dije que estaba sola en el cuarto, ¿recuerdas?" Asentí con la cabeza para que continuara.

"Cuando terminamos de hablar me sentía tan culpable, no solamente por lo que te ocultaba, si no por lo que estaba a punto de hacer" tomó airé y siguió "Bajé las escaleras y en cuanto llegué a la sala Emmett me preguntó si vendrías a la ceremonia, no me quedó más opción que decirle que te pusiste muy triste, que no podrías venir a la fiesta… Y le pedí que no te mencionara nada más acerca del tema, ya que estabas muy sensible" Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda y me partió el corazón.

"¿Por qué estás llorando, Rose? Soy yo quien estaba triste por perder a 'mi hombre', ¿recuerdas?" bromeé y le sonreí pero mi sonrisa discrepaba con mis ojos tristes.

"Me siento tan culpable, Bella. Yo debí habértelo dicho, explicártelo todo, pero no lo hice… Te fallé, no actué como una buena amiga" ahora me tocó a mí abrazarla a ella.

"No. No te sientas culpable, actuaste de la forma correcta" suspiré "Seguramente él tuvo sus razones para pedirte que lo hicieras, y si así fue, entonces no me correspondía a mí presentarme y ocupar un lugar que él mismo jamás me asignó"

Nos miramos y le sonreí esta vez con más sinceridad "Tal vez no actuaste como una amiga, pero actuaste como mi hermana. Los hermanos no soportan ver al otro sufriendo, y yo sé tanto como tú, que hubiera sido más doloroso para mí presenciar la ceremonia que enterarme de esta forma" le dije firmemente "Además, estoy haciendo un drama por un hombre que yo desde el principio sabía que jamás me iba a corresponder, porque entre nosotros nada es posible. Mucho menos ahora" le dije firmemente y ella me volteó a ver instantáneamente.

"Yo no estoy tan segura de eso Bella, todo el tiempo que estás lejos, él se la pasa preguntando por ti, tal vez él también…"

"No Rose. Ya no valen la pena los 'tal vez' ni los 'quizás'" La interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase, no quería darme más falsas esperanzas. Esto ya era suficiente sin ellas "Es hora de continuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Él ahora es feliz y yo, bueno, algún día lo seré" _Con o sin él… _

Con eso terminé la conversación y finalmente sí esperé a que Emmett llegara para comer juntos los tres.

Más tarde, mi cuñada y yo salimos a comprar más ropa para mí ya que la ropa que llevé en la maleta no era lo suficientemente abrigadora para el clima en este pueblo.

Estábamos escogiendo entre un par de pantalones, cuando una mujer bastante conocida se acercó para saludarme alegremente.

"¡Bella!" Exclamó sorprendida y emocionada.

"¡Esme!" la saludé igualmente entusiasmada mientras las dos nos abrazamos fuertemente, después saludó a Rose con la misma emoción y volteó a verme.

"Qué bueno verte de nuevo, estás hermosa. Es una lástima que no pudiste llegar a tiempo para la boda" Me dijo sinceramente y yo le sonreí cortésmente.

"Lo sé, de verdad es una pena. Acabo de llegar" mentí "vinimos a comprar algunas prendas, ya sabes, nunca es suficiente para el clima de Forks" comenté tratando de cambiar el tema y al parecer funcionó.

Miró a la ropa que yo estaba escogiendo y me dijo "Esos dos son hermosos, pero si me dejas opinar, creo que este se te verá increíble" me sonrió como una madre y no pude evitar sonreírle una vez más.

"Gracias, solamente eso es lo queme faltaba escuchar" reí tan fácilmente que me sorprendí a mí misma "este me había gustado también"

"Es excelente, tenemos gustos muy parecidos" me dijo guiñándome un ojo sospechosamente y luego fue ella quien cambió de tema.

"Me encantaría que fueran mañana en la noche a cenar a la casa, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fueron a cenar con nosotros. Me encantaría que pudieran ir" Me tensé automáticamente. _Ellos estarán ahí…_

"Muchas gracias Esme, ahí estaremos a la hora que nos digas" Dijo Rosalie antes de que yo pudiera contestarle.

.

.

.

"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Bella? Has estado así desde el domingo que regresamos de la tienda" Me preguntó preocupada mi cuñada.

"Es que no puedo soportar la idea de ver a Edward y a su esposa ahí… Tentaría demasiado mis límites" le contesté.

"¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?" se rió "Bella, para tu información, Edward y su esposa están de luna de miel. Son recién casados, ¿recuerdas?" me dijo despreocupadamente. _¿Cómo es que no lo pensé antes?… _

"¿Listas para irse?" preguntó mi hermano mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Claro, cuando tú digas" le respondí tranquilamente. Ciertamente la aclaración de Rosalie me calmó más de lo que creí.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y como de costumbre, Esme y Carlisle nos esperaban en la puerta para recibirnos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine a esta casa, muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente pero traté de reprimirlos ya que todos mis pensamientos me llevaban a _él. _

Cenamos tranquilamente, la comida estaba deliciosa por cierto, platicamos de muchas cosas, de mi vida en Seattle, de mi trabajo, de Edward y su boda, de la fiesta y de ahí todo comenzó a ir de bajada para mí.

Emmett y Carlisle se fueron a la sala a ver el partido de basquetbol y nosotras fuimos al estudio de Esme, ya que tuve que fingirle a Esme que me entusiasmaba ver el video y las fotografías de la boda. _Yo no sabía que todo esto llegaría tan lejos, creí que sería en otra ocasión, yo no estaba preparada… _

Ahí estábamos, en la oficina que tenía una laptop conectada a una enorme pantalla de plasma. Esme buscó entre las carpetas y al fin lo encontró. Puso 'reproducir' a la presentación y _lo vi…_

La primera imagen era Edward, hermoso, deslumbrante, nervioso y con preocupación en sus ojos. Parece que estaba esperando que comenzara la ceremonia. Se veía tan diferente, quizás fue la cámara o mi cerebro estaba modificando la imagen para que no me causara tanto dolor, pero todas las emociones se veían en la cara de Edward excepto una: felicidad.

Pasamos más imágenes, Edward con sus padres, con sus amigos, compañeros de trabajo y finalmente, Edward con Tanya, en la ceremonia, con los anillos, besándose, la pareja con sus padres, la fiesta, en fin, una presentación casi minuto a minuto de todo lo que había sucedido.

"Esme, todo estuvo precioso, sobre todo la decoración" le alagué sabiendo que ella había tenido algo que ver en eso.

"Hice lo mejor que pude, considerando el tiempo que me dieron" sonrió aunque sin mucho entusiasmo.

Terminó la presentación y hubo algo que me llamó mucho la atención, siendo yo, no iba a quedarme con la duda así que pregunté con el tono más neutral posible.

"Y por qué no fue en una iglesia?" Me miró dulcemente aunque había algo más en su mirada.

"Porque la boda no fue religiosa, solamente se casaron por el civil" contestó Rosalie.

"Me hubiera gustado que algunas cosas fueron distintas, pero todo tiene un por qué" Añadió Esme.

"¿Y cuanto tiempo duró su compromiso?" pregunté inocentemente, aunque por dentro me moría por saber cada detalle.

Esme me miró y suspiró "Hay cosas que no se pueden decir a todos, pero ustedes son muy cercanas a la familia y confío plenamente en ustedes, así que no tiene caso ocultarles algo de lo que se van a enterar de todas formas" Rosalie y yo la miramos fijamente esperando sus próximas palabras y ella continuó.

"La familia de Tanya y la nuestra son muy distintas, a ellos les interesa demasiado la imagen que los demás tengan sobre cada uno, así que no hubo otra forma más que esta para que estuvieran felices y su imagen no se viera ensuciada" por un momento algo entristeció su cara y luego se repuso.

"El compromiso se dio apenas tres semanas antes de la boda, todo fue planeado lo más rápido posible dadas las circunstancias... Edward y Tanya tuvieron que comprometerse cuando supieron que Tanya está embarazada, por eso se decidió que fuera solamente una boda civil y la boda religiosa planearla con más calma. A la altura que los Denali creen que es lo apropiado para su estatus"

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertas.

Esto cambió completamente las cosas, contra una mujer podría competir, pero con un hijo jamás… Además, Edward la escogió a ella para formar su familia, y queda claro que yo no tengo, y nunca tuve, aunque sea la más mínima posibilidad.

* * *

.

**_Y si el viento hoy sopla a tu favor_**  
**_yo no te guardaré rencor,_**  
**_claro que sé perder no será la primera vez _**  
**_hoy te vas tú, mañana me iré yo _**  
**_seré un buen perdedor, el mundo no cambiará _**  
**_alguien sin duda ocupe tu lugar._**

**_Frando de Vita - Claro que sé perder_**

POR FAVOR COMENTEN Y DÍGANME QUÉ PIENSAN D


	3. Miradas, Momentos y Palabras

¿Alguna vez creíste poder sostenerte a pesar de las decepciones, el dolor y la tristeza, pero de repente todo eso se derrumba sobre ti con más fuerza de la que imaginabas que podría suceder? A mí sí…

Sentía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo podía ser una mentira que yo me estaba creyendo fácilmente, como si de un momento a otro, alguien entraría a la habitación y me sonreiría para decirme que todo ha sido una broma. Pero eso no sucede en mi vida, quizás en la de otros, pero jamás en la mía.

"O… ¿O sea, que Edward va a ser papá?" lo dije y fui incapaz de evitar que lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, ni siquiera sabiendo que Esme estaba frente a mí.

"Sí, voy a tener a mi primer nieto, o nieta" Sonrió entusiasta y corrí a abrazarla. No por la emoción, como ella seguramente lo habrá interpretado, si no por esa sensación de protección, de cariño y de refugio que siempre había encontrado en sus brazos… Encontrando la compasión y el amor que siempre me había transmitido con su cercanía.

"Oh, Bella, no creí que fueras a ponerte tan feliz" soltó una risita y me abrazó, luego me vio a los ojos y me dijo "Yo creí que tú… bueno… olvídalo ya no tiene caso mencionarlo"

"¿Quién lo iba a decir Esme?, serás abuela antes de los 50. Felicidades" comentó Rosalie, cuya presencia había ignorado por completo por el asalto de emociones que me provocó la noticia. Ella también abrazó a Esme probablemente pensando en no verse indiferente a la noticia.

"Lo sé, no creí que lo sería tan pronto, pero un nuevo miembro de la familia siempre es bienvenido no importa el tiempo en que llegue" contestó sinceramente.

Lo que siguió de la noche la pasamos hablando de bebés, decoración y muebles para bebé, relaciones amorosas y demás. Claramente ese día no fue el mejor para mí, sobre todo cuando Esme comentó:

"¿Y qué tal vas tú, Bella? Creía que a estas alturas y viviendo independientemente ya habías encontrado al hombre perfecto para ti" Me dijo con sinceridad.

"_Yo también lo creía…" _contesté en mi mente, pero por supuesto que eso no era lo que le iba a decir a ella.

"Estoy muy bien viviendo sola y sin compromisos por ahora. Quizás el próximo año llegue el indicado" le contesté para terminar con la incómoda plática que intuí que comenzaría a girar en torno a mí.

Hablamos de otras cosas más hasta que, supongo, terminó la jornada deportiva ya que Emmett se asomó al cuarto para decirnos que debíamos regresar a casa.

Nos despedimos de Carlisle y Esme, les dimos las gracias por todo y regresamos a casa.

Días después de la cena, Esme llamó para pedirnos que fuéramos a cenar en navidad con ellos, debido a que Edward y su esposa regresarían hasta año nuevo. No pudimos negarnos, era sabido que las cenas navideñas de Esme eran todo un festín. Aceptamos sin pensarlo dos veces.

.

.

.

Debo aceptar que la certeza de que Edward y Tanya no estarían presentes esa noche me dio mucha confianza, me puse el mejor conjunto que tenía, ni siquiera me importó si estaba algo revelador o no iba muy acorde al clima.

Era un vestido blanco de organza de seda que apenas llegaba arriba de mis rodillas, tenía el talle marcado; la parte de arriba era de encaje blanco, algo traslúcido en las mangas y con un escote en V. Arriba del vestido me puse un saco color beige un poco más corto que el vestido con lana por dentro y alrededor del cuello. Mis zapatillas eran de tacón alto con pedrería por todo el frente. ¡Me veía hermosa! _Palabras de Rosalie, no mias…_

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y nos recibieron calurosamente, me quité el saco y Esme elogió mi ropa, diciendo al igual que Rosalie, que me veía hermosa y que mi cuerpo se veía increíble en ese vestido.

Era alrededor de las 8 de la noche, estábamos poniendo la mesa tranquilos, ya habíamos convivido en la sala mientras tomábamos unos tragos. Todo marchaba increíble, incluso pareciera que todos fuéramos una familia.

Fui a la cocina para ayudarle a Esme a llevar la cena a la mesa, pude escuchar como si estuvieran tocando la puerta pero no estaba segura, en la propiedad de los Cullen había tanto terreno que no era cosa extraña escuchar ardillas u otros animales por los alrededores.

Tomé en mis manos el tazón con la ensalada de manzana y justo cuando iba a salir de la cocina escuché a Esme dar un grito de alegría.

"¡Edward, hijo!" Podía percibir la felicidad que emanaba su voz y el simple hecho de saber que Edward estaba del otro lado de la pared me provocó esa sensación de revoloteo en el estómago que no sentía hace mucho tiempo.

Si no fuera porque la barra de la cocina estaba al lado mío, estoy segura de que el tazón habría caído de mis manos. Mis piernas se debilitaron y me comencé a hiperventilar, tuve que recargarme cerrar los ojos y recargar mis brazos sobre el marco de la puerta para no perder el control sobre mí misma.

Luego de varias respiraciones, pude sostenerme sin balancearme de lado a lado, me parece que me perdí la plática que se estaba dando del otro lado de la casa. Salí con el tazón en mis manos, mirando hacia enfrente fijamente y respirando para poder caminar lo más normal posible a pesar del temblor de mis piernas.

A medida que me acercaba a la mesa, podía sentir mi corazón acelerándose más y más, mis manos estaban temblando y escuchaba menos las palabras de quienes estaban hablando. Al fin llegué a mi destino, coloqué el tazón en su lugar y lo último que escuché fue la voz lejana y preocupada de Esme.

"Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

_Después todo se puso negro y no recuerdo nada más…_

_._

_._

_._

Recuperé la consciencia. No sé cuánto tiempo habría pasado ni qué sucedió durante mi 'ausencia' lo único que sé es que en el lugar en el que estaba no podía ser más cómodo, era como estar acostada sobre una pila de plumas.

La primera voz que distinguí fue la de Carlisle, tranquila y serena como siempre.

"Bella, ¿Puedes oírme?" abrí mis ojos y lo vi sentado en la cama junto a mí mirándome fijamente y seguramente examinando mis respuestas. Él es un doctor después de todo.

"Sí, te escucho, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza" contesté.

"Debe ser por la caída" Dijo "¿Te duele algo más además de la cabeza?" me cuestionó como parte del proceso.

"No, creo que todo está bien" le dije tratando de respirar y cerré mis ojos para concentrarme una vez más en la respiración. Cuando abrí los ojos, Carlisle tenía una sonrisa muy sutil en la cara.

"Me parece que necesitas unos minutos más antes de bajar, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor" le respondí agradeciendo internamente lo que sea que haya concluido en sus pensamientos que le llevó a sonreír de esa forma.

"Bueno, tómate tu tiempo. Te esperaremos abajo" me dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Gracias, Carlisle" le dije antes de que saliera del cuarto.

"No hay nada que agradecer, Bella. Tú siempre has sido parte de la familia" fue lo último que me respondió antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Desde donde me encontraba podía escuchar murmullos viniendo de fuera de la recámara aunque sin distinguir lo que esas voces decían.

Una vez que me tranquilicé pude observar detenidamente el lugar donde me encontraba, organizado, libros en un estante, una laptop y CD's de música que solamente podían pertenecer a una sola persona: Edward.

Fue ese el momento en que me di cuenta que el universo entero estaba conspirando en mi contra, no sé para qué ni por qué debía ser tan cruel, pero estaba segura que ya no me iba a doblar ante él.

Me levanté, caminé unos minutos por el cuarto solamente para asegurarme de que no me volverían a fallar mis piernas y luego bajé con la mayor elegancia que pude para no parecer una enferma convaleciente.

Tal fue mi suerte que el primer par de ojos que encontré fueron los de Edward. _¿Por qué? maldita sea, ¿por qué? Si esto ya es suficientemente difícil sin tener que verlo a los ojos. _Caminé hacia la sala donde todos estaban sentados platicando y seguramente cuestionando a la feliz pareja acerca de su viaje.

"Bella, qué amable de tu parte que te nos unas" me dijo Emmett en tono burlón, seguramente lo dijo para que me riera, pero en ese momento yo no estaba de humor para bromas.

"No te emociones hermanito, voy a tomar aire. Creo que lo necesito" contesté sin emoción alguna.

Sentía algunas miradas seguirme pero las ignoré mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que conducía al patio de la casa, un lugar hermoso, grande y lleno de la frescura de la naturaleza aún en invierno.

Me quedé meditando, cerré los ojos por enésima vez ese día, disfruté la sensación del aire helado entrando en mi sistema, y esa sensación de libertad que me trajo la luz tenue apenas proveniente de la casa. Observé todo, me relajé y disfruté de la quietud del lugar.

Escuché unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde yo estaba, venían desde la casa. No fue necesario voltear, pude reconocer su esencia y mi corazón comenzó a latir con ansiedad a medida que estaban más y más cerca.

"Si te quedas aquí sola te vas a perder la diversión" dijo rompiendo el silencio tranquilizador al que ya me había acostumbrado y solamente el escuchar su voz hizo que un frío recorriera todo mi cuerpo y cortara mi respiración. Él lo notó y mal interpretó mi reacción, "Además de congelarte con este frío" de repente sentí un cobijo sobre mí, el cual tenía su esencia y su calor, se había quitado su saco para ponérmelo a mí. _¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!_

"No era necesario que hicieras eso" le dije sin entusiasmo, disimulando, porque dentro de mí estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción. "Ya estoy acostumbrándome al frío" le dije.

"¿Y qué haces aquí afuera en medio de la noche?" ignoró mis palabras y me preguntó con curiosidad. Pude haberle contestado lo que realmente sentía, pero recordé en ese momento que él no merecía ni la más mínima amabilidad de mi parte. Sus acciones hablaron por él cuando decidió excluirme de su vida y mi estado alterado de consciencia sacó lo peor de mí.

"Así es como prefiero estar. Hay cosas que solamente pueden apreciarse cuando se está alejada de las demás personas" le contesté.

"Espero no haber interrumpido tu momento de tranquilidad" me dijo con sinceridad intuyendo sin duda el sentido de mis palabras.

"No, para nada... Solamente estaba imaginando lo bonita que debió haber sido la recepción para tu boda" le dije de forma cortante y me di la vuelta dejándolo atrás tratando de caminar lo más tranquilamente posible, resistiendo las ganas de gritar por todos los sentimientos que este reencuentro me había provocado.

"A propósito de eso, me parece que te debo una explicación" me tomó del brazo y me detuvo antes de que yo pudiera huir de él y del dolor que me causaba el simple hecho de desearlo sabiendo que estaba prohibido para mí. Sus ojos mostraban una expresión de agonía que nunca había visto en él.

"Edward, a mí no tienes por qué darme explicaciones" le contesté firmemente y cuando evadí su mirada, al voltear hacia la casa pude ver que su mujer estaba caminando hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos parados frente a frente "Aquí la única persona que las va a necesitar es tu esposa… tú a mí no me debes nada. Quédate tranquilo" Le sonreí maliciosamente, me quité el saco ignorando el frío que sentí de forma instantánea, se lo regresé, caminé hacia la casa con más seguridad de la que creí llegar a mostrar frente a él y cuando pasé a un lado de Tanya, sostuve su mirada de forma retadora unos segundos para luego ignorarla por completo.

Me parece que una discusión estaba a punto de comenzar y me encantó la sensación que eso me produjo aún sabiendo que era incorrecto.

Llegué a la sala y me puse a platicar con los presentes, mientras Edward y su esposa estaban en el patio. En cuanto entraron, decidimos que era hora de cenar, ya eran las 10 de la noche y gracias a mi desmayo todos estaban hambrientos ahora, en especial Emmett.

Durante la cena todo fluyó a la perfección y estuvo deliciosa la comida.

Llegó la hora de despedirnos y todos nos abrazamos, después de todo, era víspera de navidad. A Edward lo evadí dejándolo hasta el final, no porque el hecho de abrazarlo no me resultara inquietante, si no porque esta cena me hizo comprender muchas cosas y estaba segura que dadas las circunstancias, este sería el último abrazo suyo que podría sentir.

En sus brazos me convertí nuevamente en la niña-adolescente cuyo corazón podía latir solamente gracias a él.

Y ya llegados a ese punto, no supe si esa sensación era buena o me llegaría a destruir un día.

* * *

**Nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer **  
**de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba, **  
**la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí **  
**y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa **  
**que se da de pronto en forma natural **  
**lleno de fuego, si lo fuerzas se marchita, **  
**sin tener principio llega a su final. **

**Que Lloro - Sin Banderas**

**POR FAVOR, COMENTEN, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LEERLO TANTO COMO A MÍ ME GUSTÓ ESCRIBIRLO. ¿ALGUNA VEZ LES HA PASADO ALGO SIMILAR? CUÉNTEME SUS EXPERIENCIAS, QUIERO CONOCER A MIS LECTORAS :D**


End file.
